Pablo Moreno
|nacimiento = 11 de agosto de 1992 |lugar_nacimiento = Ensenada, Baja California |familiares = Mónica Moreno (hermana) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |voz = Barítono |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = acht.ogg |demo2 = will aj.ogg |demo3 = brock.ogg |demo4 = Jeremías.ogg |facebook = ImPaulMoren |twitter = ImPaulMoren |instagram = impaulmoren |youtube = Paul Moren }} Will TheSociety.png|Will en The Society. Pl.png|PJ en A Million Little Things. 359075 050.jpg|AJ en Greenleaf. Acht (COAIC).jpg|Acht en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Brock cn image.png|Brock en Unikitty!. Kevin 416px.png|Kevin en Turning Mecard (versión Mattel). Lewis WebareBears.png|Lewis en Escandalosos. IndigoKieran.png|Kieran en Indigo Ignited. Tjorm.png|Tjorm en Ronja, la hija del bandolero. Shinki Mikuni.jpg|Shinki Mikuni en Beyblade Burst. Dust (Konosuba).jpg|Dust en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Rokuzou Taguchi (BSD).jpg|Rokuzō Taguchi en Bungō Stray Dogs. Bobby-0.png|Bobby Beausoleil en Aquarius. Pablo Moreno es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Estudió en la Academia de Teatro y Actuación ExpresArte en Ensenada, Baja California. Filmografía Series de TV * The Society - Will (Jacques Colimon) (2019) * Greenleaf - A.J. (Jacob Gibson) 2020 * A million litle things - P.J. (Chandler Riggs) 2020 * Capa y Daga - Voces adicionales (2018) * Departamento de Homicidios (2018) **Jhon Corcoran (Ep. 2) (2018) **Paul Goldman (Eric Gravez) (Ep. 4) (2018) * Aquarius (Temp. 2) - Bobby Beausoleil (Mark L. Young) (2017) * Shameless (Temp 7) - Nuevo Lip (Jonah Hwang) (2017) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Temp. 3) - Dylan (Noah Urrea) (2017) * Aquarius (Temp. 1) - Savovich (Jarrett Sleeper) (2017) * Humans - Diez (Raphael Acloque) (2017) * The Strain - Nando (2017) * El taller de Julie - Iván (2017) * Los originales - Eddie (2017) * Crazyhead - Jimmy (2016) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Paul (2016) * Espacio extra en casa (2013-2014) **Andrew Pearson (Temp. 2, Ep. 4) (2013) **Michael Wymer (Temp. 3, Ep. 7) (2014) Series animadas * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Barry Lodosa (2018) * Unikitty! - Brock (2018) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Director (2018) * Escandalosos - Lewis (2017) * Wabbit / New Looney Tunes - Científico Gary (2017) * Hora de aventura - Duende de Pudín (2017) * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Dustin Hoffmajor (2017) * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Chuck (2017) * Toon Marty - El Súper Ordenador, Letrero de Alto, Voces adicionales (2017) * Los autos locos - Voces adicionales (2018) * Calle Dálmatas 101 - Voces adicionales (2019) * Final Space - Voces adicionales (2019) Películas animadas * La monstruíta Molly - Voces adicionales (2016) Películas * La maldición renace - Voces adicionales (2020) * Tolkien - Robert Quilter Gilson (Patrick Gibson) (2019) * After: Aquí empieza todo - Voces adicionales (2019) * Amnesiac - Thom Emons (Leon Florentine) (2018) * Amor de medianoche (trailer) - Charlie (Patrick Schwarzenegger) (2018) * Game Over, Man! - Alan Goon (Roe Hartrampf) (2018) * Hija de Dios - Kendu Wallace (2016) * 99 casas (versión WG) - Comisionado Arthur (2016) * Crows Zero 2 - Matoba (2017) * Momentum (versión WG) - Monroe (2016) Anime * Beyblade Burst - Shinki (2017) * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Tjorm (2017) * Indigo Ignited - Kieran (2017) * Turning Mecard - Kevin (2017) (2da. versión) * Dragon Ball Super - Murisarm, Jirasen, Asesino 3 (ep. 95), Voces adicionales (2017 - 2018) * Bungō Stray Dogs - Rokuzō Taguchi (2018) * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Dust (2019) * Joker Game - Raymond Grane (2019) * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Trazayuya Bolenan (2019) * Magmell ultramarino - DJ Z (2019) * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Acht (2020) * Gamer en rehabilitación - Voces adicionales (2019) Películas de anime * The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo - Celestial D / Celestial / Espectador B (2018) * Your Name - Padre de Taki, Mesero, Voces adicionales (2017) * Blame! - Electropescador E, Hombre 6 (2017) * Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Voces adicionales (2016) Telenovelas brasileñas * Rock Story - Eduardo "Du" (Ravel Andrade) (2017) * Sombras del ayer - David Maciel (Rafael Lozano) (2017) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Irú (Guilherme Boury) (2016) Reality shows * La búsqueda del diseñador estrella Temp. 7 y 8 - David Bromstad (2018) Videojuegos * Rage 2 - Voces adicionales Empresas y estudios de doblaje * Auditel * Antigua Made in Spanish * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Candiani Taxqueña * CineDub * Diseño en Audio (desde 2018) * Dubbing House (hasta 2017) * IDF * Labo * Lola MX (desde 2019) * MainFrame * Meliorem * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * Ruido Records * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Intérpretes